Fuel burning appliances require an exhaust system to conduct combustion products including noxious gasses and water vapor to the exterior of a dwelling. Such appliances can include, for example, furnaces, water heaters, boilers, room heaters, and wood and pellet burning stoves. Single and double wall exhaust products have been developed to meet this need in numerous types and sizes. One particular type of piping is type B gas vent for venting listed natural gas or liquid propane Category I appliances. Other types of vent pipes and chimneys are commonly found in homes and office buildings to vent the products of combustion to the atmosphere.
Vent pipes, fittings and adapters, all exhaust systems generally include one or more usually made from a ductile material, such as sheet metal. These components are assembled in place and installed to custom fit the exhaust system to a given space. Vent pipes are usually located between walls, in attics and in crawl spaces where there is little room to work. As a result, the manipulation of the vent pipes is difficult, particularly with regard to connecting vent pipe sections. The connection between adjoining sections of vent pipe must be secure to avoid venting combustion products to the living space.
Existing twist type couplings exist, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,811,190 and 796,084. Numerous commercial products use a form of twist coupling. One commercial product using a twist type couple is the TYPE B GAS VENT FAMILY OF PRODUCTS manufactured by Simpson Dura-Vent Company, Inc.
Nevertheless, a need exists for a connector to join vent pipe sections of various types that provides a secure and easy to assemble connection.